1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for sealing or closing a container, as well as to a process making it possible to detect an attempted break-in or theft, even if the thief is successful in re-installing the closing device.
Throughout the remainder of the present text, the word "container" will be used to designate not only a receptacle which can e.g. contain radioactive waste, but also any other closed object for containing products, articles or documents which may form the object of an attempted theft or opening. Thus, the word container can designate both a receptacle and a chest, piece of furniture, cupboard or a transportable object, such as an attache case or suitcase.
2. Discussion of Background
At present, a certain number of sealing devices exist, which make it possible to detect an attempted opening of a container. Most consist of a cable which passes through the knuckle joint or closing ears of the container and whose ends are connected to a box into which has been poured a resin mass, which has cracked on cooling. These cracks form a clearly defined design which is photographed at the outset. If anyone succeeds in opening and re-sealing the box, he risks displacing the resin mass or producing new cracks and such a change can be observed by a further photograph. However, nothing is detected if the thief does not touch the box and instead merely cuts the cable and then re-forms it by splicing.